onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Eight
Part Eight – Here comes the Gorosei! In the Plaza: ''' Akainu: “Since you are the Pirate King, I will finish you off with the new attack I developed after I lost to Whitebeard. There is no escape from this! Krakatoa!” He extended both his hand and literally made them explode forming a gigantic blast and launched it straight at Luffy. Luffy who had just recovered from the blow to his face, looked at the approaching mass of lava with defiance. “You can try whatever the hell you want, but that is not going to work on me. Gomu Gomu no Elephant Storm!” He stood firm and used Gear Third to expand his body to immense proportions and then twisted it, like the normal Gomu Gomu no Storm but in huge shape and finally went off to clash against Akainu’s attack. The outbreaks struggled against each other and the lava got neutralized from Luffy’s haki. The power was so great that the whole area shook from the force behind it. Luffy kept on pushing, “Waryaaaaa!” Akainu: “Impossible, this can’t be happening!” His attack was being pushed back. “In the name of justice! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” He reinforced his attack with all his might. Luffy: “Cut that stupid crap about justice! I am going to send you flying!” Suddenly Luffy’s Haoshoku haki exploded with a superbly intense fury directed at Akainu, even the unyielding Fleet Admiral hesitated a tiny bit in front of that outburst and with that opening, Luffy managed to push his attack back and topple him over. Luffy’s relentless punches hit Akainu all over his body and hurled him back. Luffy stood there panting. Akainu tried to get up from the ground, he was visibly damaged from the beating he just received; blood was coming out from his nose and also from the sides of his lips. “You dirty criminal, I will never allow you to get away!” He stood back up, struggling a bit. Lava started to pour out from his body. Luffy looked at Akainu and prepared to counter, he was not unscathed either, when he clashed with the gigantic Krakatoa attack of the Fleet Admiral, both his hands, even though they were reinforced by haki, suffered severe burns and also he was almost out of breath after pushing himself to the limits to counter the devastating attack. His right shoulder was also badly burnt from the Meigo he took earlier. '''In the reinforcement fleet of the Revolutionary army (which had just reached near the backup ship that was led by Feliks and Vehiatua, there were 12 ships): The person leading it looked at the people who gathered on the deck, “well as you know that all our elites went up ahead and here we are only the weaker soldiers, our goal is to only act as an equalizer to the numbers, but, I can guarantee, that with my Okama way and the guidance of Vehiatua-san we will surely be able to do more than that!” “I came here not because I have any allegiance to the Revolutionary army; my only intention is to help Straw Hat Luffy who saved me and my kingdom.” A beautiful woman with blue hair who stood with two warriors at her side said. “I know Vivi-chan! I was actually trying to kill you at that time, sorry about that!” The leading person replied, he was none other than the former Mr.2 of the Barouque Works, Bentham aka Bon Kurei. “You have been at it ever since I boarded the ship, cut it out.” Nefertari Vivi, the beautiful princess of Arabasta said with a little irritation. Vehiatua along with the two other men (two of the four) came to them, “okay everyone it’s time to move.” Back in the battlefield: Bagle looked up at the sky, “looks like it’s time for us to get into the party; none of them down there has the raw power to stop that thing.” He pointed at the gigantic structure of Impel Down that was floating in the air. Roshun: “I think Akainu or Kong can take care of that.” Rudolph: “Oh come on, you can see that they are awfully busy.” Jesap: “That they indeed are.” Dragon ducked another punch from Kong and retaliated with a kick of his own, which was followed by a gush of wind. Kong dodged the attack and sent a mini shock wave at Dragon. Dragon (to himself): “Looks like I am stuck here as long as I can’t take this geezer down but he is just too stubborn.” Kong (to himself): “As long as this troublesome guy is here I cannot concentrate at anything else but he sure is persistent.” Dook: “Take this, Immobilization!” He extended his arms and sent out a wave of semi-solid substance at Damti. Damti tried to jump away from it but Dook manipulated the wave and chased after him at a breakneck speed and engulfed Damti. The substance solidified quickly and Damti literally became a statue. Dook: “Is that all? Navy sure has fallen from its grace, if that is all it takes to defeat an Admiral.” “Who was defeated?” A loud voice came out of the statue and then suddenly it crumbled, Damti came out, unscathed. “What the hell are you blabbering about? I don’t know what kind of stuff that is but you can never hold me down because I have the power of the Momentum Momentum fruit, I cannot be restrained. Dook: “Well that sure is a handy power against my Cement Cement fruit.” Akainu charged once again at Luffy and tried to punch him, but Luffy dodged and came back with a kick to Akainu’s mid-section. Akainu took the blow but ignored it and tried to grab Luffy but Luffy was gone. “Damn you fast bastard!” Luffy reappeared behind Akainu: “Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip!” He kicked Akainu at the back of the head. Akainu tried to avoid it by using Soru but Luffy’s speed was just too much. He got hit and stumbled, “you filthy scum! Take this! Hell’s Pit!” He shouted. The top of his body started to boil and send lava bubbles at all directions engulfing the whole place. Luffy tried to dodge the deadly bubbles but could not deal with all of them and was hit at some places. He screamed in intense pain. Akainu: “Now time to finish it!” He jumped up in the air and charged up his magma fist, “end of the road for you Straw Hat!” Luffy: “This is nothing, bring on whatever the hell you may want to but I am not gonna lose to you! Gomu Gomu no Mortar! He used Gear Third on left hand and then kicked at Akainu with his right leg, the leg with back because of using haki and when it was going to hit with Akainu’s magma fist, he abruptly pushed all the air from his left hand to the leg making it huge in a split second and causing an effect similar to that of an explosion. It was a powerful attack and Akainu was thrown back once more. Luffy charged without wasting anytime and punched Akainu relentlessly. Akainu tried to retaliate but for each attack he made he received three or four counter hits, he just could not match Luffy’s furry. Inch by inch Luffy was pushing Akainu back and dealing damage to him, although he himself suffered terrible injuries, especially his right leg was strained from the Mortar technique he used. Akainu greeted his teeth and with a desperate effort managed to jump away from Luffy. His entire body was covered in bruises from Luffy’s unrelenting attacks and he could barely stand. He fall to one knee and panted. Luffy also was breathing really hard and struggled to maintain his footing. Many parts of his torso and both his hands were burnt from Akainu’s lava. Also the use of powerful attacks for a long time took its toll on his body. Akainu: “It’s now or never Straw Hat, this time I will kill you for sure, Inugami Guren!” Luffy: “I will Avenge Ace even if it kills me, Gomu Gomu no Hiken!” He pulled back his right arm and stated to pump it in an astounding speed, and then punched at Akainu while still expanding and contracting the arm, the friction made his fist hot and its speed was such that it was literally on fire. The two fists cashed and struggled against each other. “Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Akainu shouted and put more strength behind his blow going all out. “Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Luffy kept on pumping his hand and increasing the friction, making it hotter and hotter. Normally the heat from Akainu’s magma and his own friction would have burnt off his hand to ashes but his incredible haki was protecting it. Suddenly Akainu pulled his hand back and screamed in pain. His hand was burnt! He looked at the nasty mark at his fist with disbelief, after all he never expected anyone to be able to burn him, desperately he tried to get back his composer; but it was too late, the fire fist that Luffy created and which managed to burn even him rushed at his chest in a blinding speed. At the last moment Akainu jumped backwards trying to avoid it but as Luffy was rubber he just extended his hand and hit Akainu in the chest. As a final means of defense, Akainu put his haki along with his Logia defense on the line to stop the attack but none of it helped. Luffy’s fist passed through his chest just like his own fist penetrated Ace’s chest four years ago. Akainu: “Damn you… Straw Hat!” He fell down, face first. Luffy pulled his hand back and turned around; he raised both his arms high in the sky, his right hand still glowing in heat. He looked at the heaven and tried to say something, only the word “Ace” could be heard, and then he fell down too, unconscious. Marine’s in unison: “Fleet Admiral Sakazuki has fallen!” Kong: “Don’t falter men; the Pirate King is down too! Charge on!” Dragon: “Do you think that you have the time to be distracted?” He kicked Kong and sent him flying, “also my son won’t stay down for long!” Vehiatua landed on the shore followed by the reinforcements, among them were the elite soldiers from most of the nations which are allied to the Revolutionry army also Chaka, Pell and Vivi from Arabasta as well as Mr.2 Bon Kurei who was leading the fleet prior to Vehiatua taking command. Aside from them there were also the two (of the mysterious four) people who came with Vehiatua. Emperio Ivankov was facing Jania at the moment in her female form and was struggling. Vehiatua rushed near her. “Iva-san, go and help Straw Hat Luffy, he needs your attention. I will deal with this woman here. Ivankov: “vYou are a life saver, I must rush to Straw Hat boy at once!” Jania: “You are not going anywhere!” Vehiatua: “I will be your opponent Admiral Jania!” He jumped forward and blocked Jania’s path by crossing his signature weapons, an axe and a spear. He was a stout man of average height and with wide shoulders and slim waist, looking somewhat similar to Calgara of the Shandians. Jania: “Well it cannot be helped if you have a death wish!” Ivankov changed into male form and ran to the place where Luffy was, “Death Wink!” He blew away a marine who was trying to strike the unconscious body of Luffy. He reached near him and brought his hand near Luffy’s skin, “I have come up with this new hormone only for times like this, Soothing Healer!” He injected Luffy with some hormone. “He should be fine within half an hour!” He got up and looked around. Sanji was coming at Luffy to help him but when he looked at Ivankov standing there he stooped. “I want nothing more of that guy. Oi Chopper, go check on Luffy.” Chopper (while fighting against some marines): “I am trying to for a while now; there are just too many soldiers!” Suddenly a figure appeared near the fallen body of Luffy, right behind Ivankov. “Shishi Senjindani!” The figure levitated a bit in the air and sent a flurry of slash like attacks at Ivankov from the back. Ivankov noticed at the last moment and turned back to counter but it was already too late he was hit in the mid-section and thrown back, blood came out of his wounds and he screamed in pain. “So you became the Pirate King? Eh?” Shiki looked at Luffy who was still unconscious, his wounds were healing up from Ivankov’s hormone injection but he did not come to his senses yet. “Too bad, it’s time to say good bye! I wanted to kill Roger, the first Pirate King, but could not do that thanks to those bastards Garp and Sengoku, and when I came for my revenge you got into the way, now I will pay you the debt back with interest!” He raised one of his sword legs. A huge fist hit Shiki in the jaw from the side and sent him toppling. “I never thought that I would see that rooster face of yours ever again Gold Lion! You have become even more devious! I teamed up with the Revolutionry army to atone for my past as after my retirement I realized that I have done a huge sin by working for such a corrupt government all my life, but now that I look at you I feel somewhat proud of my carrier!” Shiki: “Garp! I knew you would show up here!” He got up, “but I never thought that the hero of the marines would change sides. But where were you hiding until now? I have been trying to find you and Sengoku to for killing from the top for a while now.” Garp: “Bwahahahahahahaha, for killing you say, let’s see who kills who! I will not forgive you for trying to kill my unconscious grandson! And I was in that backup ship of the revolutionaries, Sengoku was also there and also two other former marine admirals.” Shiki: “And I will not forgive you for what you have done to me in the past!” He took off into the air, “Garp, it’s my time to take revenge!” “Sky Walk! And Collier Frit!” Sanji took flight and hit Shiki hard in the neck, “Gramps, let me deal with this shitty bastard, I remember him hurting Nami-san in the past.” Garp: “Okay but you better teach him a good lesson.” Marco: “This will never end, he is just too strong, the only reason we can still keep up is because of our devil fruits.” Beherim: “You guys are persistent! I will give you that much!” Garp (who just left Shiki in Sanji’s care): “Well Beherim how about we have a little rematch, last time you cheated to beat me in that arm wrestling match!” Marco: “Where did you come from?” Beherim: “Well well so you also became a traitor Garp? I did not expect this from the hero of the marines.” Garp: “I regret that I worked my entire life for a corrupt organization, it’s time to repent. Oi you are Marco of the Whitebeard Pirates right? Go fight someone else; I am the best suited person for this guy.” Shanks clashed his sword once again with Thaduri, in combat skill or strength, he had much advantage but the bizarre power of Thaduri was troubling the Red Haired man. He could not attack Thaduri’s body as non-fatal injuries will be reflected back at him. “Red Hair! I would take over from here; you go on ahead and deal with the rest. This man is a bizarre enemy only I can fight.” A voice spoke calmly. Shanks looked at the speaker and found out that it was none other than the former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Shiki was looking at Sanji with a smug look, “don’t get too cocky brat, you think you can defeat me?” Sanji: “Shut up you shitty rooster!” Shiki: “Okay then, don’t say I did not warn you! But before that!” He motioned his hand and the enormous building of Impel Down which was floating in the air started to fall rapidly. All the people who were in the plaza looked with horror at the impending doom. “It will destroy the whole place!” A marine shouted. Bagle walked down from the elevated platform, “well then, I am going on ahead, that thing must be stopped or else the whole area would be wrecked. I am the only one that can do it.” Jesap: “Ok then, go, we will also join soon.” Bagle jumped up and spread his arms to sides, “Erase!" He shouted. Some transparent liquid shot out of his body toward Impel Down that was falling!” Teach (who was on top of the falling building): “Let’s move out men, he is trying to do something and I do not want to get caught in it; that would be a waste of energy.” He and his crew jumped away from the building. The liquid that Bagle threw was about hit the structure. End of part eight, well it is getting a little bit out of hand, sorry for the late update too, I was having some troubles. As for the clumsiness of the story, it can’t be helped, I tried my best to reduce it but still there are some. I am not sure when the next part will come out but I will try to make it asap. Anyways, please excuse spelling grammar/spelling errors, comment and criticize; thank you. P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 23:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts